That Thing
by Lullaby.Dik
Summary: [DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN] Iris karamelnya seketika melebar, ingin terpekik, apa daya untuk berteriak saja Kyuhyun tak punya tenaga. Tiba-tiba lidah panjang terjulur dari balik bahu sang ibu, berwarna merah darah dengan air liur berwarna senada yang menetes-netes.


.

.

.

Hari bebasnya dimulai dari Senin pada minggu ketiga bulan Agustus setelah keluar dari tempat berbau obat dan dihuni mereka yang tak punya akal waras. Tepatnya, sebagian tak punya akal waras karena kenyataan akan selalu mengejutkan dari persepsi dia yang berprofesi sebagai dokter ahli jiwa.

Berperang fisik dan batin tidak semudah dideskripsikan perkataan. Ketika kewarasan berada di garis depan kesadaran dan bagai terkena angin tornado terpaksa menyingkir agar mereka tak memberi kesakitan berkelanjutan. Si jarum tajam yang melesat menembus kulit serta daging merah kental milik remaja laki-laki kurus, berpipi tirus, berkulit pucat dan tatapan khas kosong tak terbaca.

"Jika ada seorang nenek hendak menyebrang jalan sementara mobil berlalu-lalang tanpa henti, apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Membantunya menyebrang."

"Bagaimana kamu membantunya?"

"Memegang tangannya lalu berjalan pelan-pelan ke seberang."

Terkadang si lelaki remaja yang hanya mengikuti prosedur semenjak di seret paksa ibunya ke gedung putih terpencil ini, berpikir apa sebenarnya isi otak yang dibanggakan manusia itu. Telah lelah menjadi boneka yang tak leluasa bicara, semua itu dikarenakan isi si otak yang memerintahkan mereka-mereka bertindak irrasional —setidaknya kesimpulan seperti itu yang ditangkap si lelaki remaja selama tiga tahun mendekam di ruanga meter dan serba putih.

"Ibu senang kamu sudah dinyatakan keluar." Jari jemari kurusnya tertaut dengan jari jemari sang ibu yang mulus dan terawat. Ekspresi wanita yang melahirkannya ke dunia itu sangat ceria, tidak tahu hanya dengan pertanyaan konyol, anaknya bisa keluar setelah mengalami penyiksaan yang ibu sodorkan sendiri.

"Ya. Aku juga." suatu kali dia tidak menjawab, hanya tatapan kosong yang tertoreh. Bagai langit runtuh menghimpit bumi, ruang sempit sudah menunggu hingga tujuh jam ke depan.

"Kita akan pindah Kyu. Namanya kota Geoje, di sana kamu akan sekolah kembali. Ibu harap, kamu tidak bertingkah aneh-aneh lagi ya."

"Iya ibu, terima kasih."

Lututnya bergetar menahan dingin akibat cuaca di kota kelahirannya yang tak bersahabat. Hidungnya memerah dan berair. Selangkah pun dirinya tidak diperbolehkan ibu masuk ke dalam rumah sementara wanita yang masih tampak selalu muda itu memeriksa rumah untuk kemudian dikunci.

Namanya Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun. Laki-laki remaja berusia 15 tahun.

Di dunia ini hanya tinggal berdua dengan sang ibu kandung yang teramat protektif. Sayang sekali, bukan kasih sayang sewajarnya, acap kali ibu melakukan tindakan di luar batas kewajaran hanya karena kecemasan tak beralasan yang ibu rasakan.

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajah ke depan, tapi sedetik kemudian, pemuda itu mengubah fokus pandangnya ke arah lain lagi. Mereka ada banyak. Duduk di tangga depan rumahnya serta rumah-rumah tetangganya. Napas Kyuhyun mulai putus-putus, dahinya berkerut hingga urat-urat biru-hijau terlihat samar. Matanya dipaksa pejam. Tangannya menggenggam ujung baju kuat-kuat.

"Bunga-bunga, padang rumput, langit biru, kicauan burung...," gigi atas-bawah saling bergemelutukan seiring rapalannya akan trik yang diajarkan selama tiga tahun padanya. Nihil. Tak ada efek sama sekali selain mengakibatkan bibir dalamnya terluka dan mengeluarkan cairan manis berwarna merah.

Terpaan hawa dingin tak wajar yang menyelimuti, seakan membawa arwahnya terbang ke gerbang neraka yang sesak, menggelinding tubuhnya ke bara api, mendengar ejekan tak bersahabat.

Mereka tega sekali.

Tapi, lebih tega ibu yang membuatnya tak mengerti untuk apa anak sepertinya hidup begitu lama di dunia.

"Kyu? Kyu?" bahunya diguncang-guncang beberapa kali. Membawa kembali kesadarannya yang cukup lama dipaksa menghilang. Kelopak mata sayunya terbuka perlahan dan menemukan raut cemas ibu —lagi.

"Aku hanya lelah, maaf." Iris karamelnya seketika melebar, ingin terpekik, apa daya untuk berteriak saja Kyuhyun tak punya tenaga. Tiba-tiba lidah panjang terjulur dari balik bahu sang ibu, berwarna merah darah dengan air liur berwarna senada yang menetes-netes. Mengenai pakaian sang ibu dan menimbulkan bercak di sana.

Meski begitu, ibu terlihat biasa saja.

"Oh, begitu. Ayo." Ibu menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan membawa anak laki-lakinya berjalan menuju halte di simpang perumahan mereka. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam tas tangan, sebab barang yang lain telah lebih dahulu dia pindahkan ke Geoje.

Lidah panjang milik seorang bocah bertelanjang dada terlepas akibat pergerakan ibu. Kyuhyun melihat sebentar bocah tersebut sebelum akhirnya mengikuti langkah ibu.

Berpura-pura tidak melihat mereka yang berpenampilan tidak manusiawi melambaikan tangan kepadanya dari depan rumah dan jalanan yang sepi. Bahkan ada yang melempar biji mata berair ke kepala Kyuhyun dan hilang saat pemuda itu mengibas rambutnya.

 **[KiHyun]**

Intensitas pigmen pada kulitnya meningkat, setidaknya enggak kayak albino di awal keluar tempat "neraka" itu. Kyuhyun memperhatikan pantulan dirinya di kaca. Seragam baru dan kata ibu harus semangat baru. Bagi Kyuhyun, ada yang lebih baru dari semuanya. "Kenalan" baru.

Jempol keriting kebiruan terjulur ke depan menandakan "ok, bagus", meski Kyuhyun memperhatikan gaya barunya, namun ada yang lebih melihat saksama sembari jalan kilat ke kiri-kanan. Dengan jubah tidur putih mewah khas bangsawan dan rambut pirang emas yang membuatnya sangat kontras dari kebanyakan yang ditemui Kyuhyun.

"Kyu... sarapan sudah selesai. Cepat makan ya, ibu juga mau kerja."

Kyuhyun menoleh ke pintu kamarnya, "Baik bu."

Bersikap seolah tidak ada apa pun, Kyuhyun meraih tas sekolahnya dan bergegas ke dapur. Mengabaikan dia yang kelihatan bukan dari Korea terus mengikuti dirinya.

 **[KiHyun]**

Kyuhyun harus mengulang dari kelas awal di sekolah menengah pertama, tiga tahun sudah dia cuti dari dunia persekolahan. Membuat remaja laki-laki itu tidak ekspresif bahkan dominan kaku. Perkenalan singkat sudah selesai. Saatnya duduk diam di kursi paling belakang.

Pertama Kyuhyun mengeluarkan buku dan peralatan tulis. Memfokuskan pandang ke papan tulis dan memasang telinga untuk mendengar ocehan sang guru. Namun, lambat laun terdengar desisan yang kemudian disusul lengkingan dari sebelah kiri. Intensitasnya lumayan kecil, tapi, itu tetap saja mengganggu.

"Zzzzz..."

Menoleh sedikit pun tidak Kyuhyun lakukan. Kedua tangannya terkepal menahan gejolak marah. Bibir dalamnya dia gigit kuat, tidak menghiraukan bekas gigitan sebelumnya yang masih baru.

"Zzzzz..."

Sebuah earphone tergeletak di atas mejanya. Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut bingung. Kepalanya tertoleh ke samping kanan guna melihat si pemberi earphone dan bertanya kenapa. Hingga Kyuhyun baru sadar, siswa yang duduk di sebelahnya seorang laki-laki kurus berambut putih dan berpakaian sedikit berantakan, lagaknya persis siswa bandel yang tidak menaati peraturan.

"Kenapa kasih saya ini?" Kyuhyun buka suara, melepas gigitan pada bibir dalamnya hingga aliran darah itu terjadi dan tercecap oleh indera perasanya.

"Sumbat telingamu pakai itu, nanti gak kedengaran lagi." Balas si laki-laki berambut putih acuh tak acuh.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Mulai menerka-nerka apakah suara desisan dan lengkingan itu nyata bukan "halusinasi" sebagaimana yang sering ditekankan sang dokter ahli jiwanya dulu.

Buktinya laki-laki di sebelahnya ini juga dengar.

"Jangan pasang tampang bodoh seperti itu. Yang lain tidak dengar, kita yang dengar." Si laki-laki berambut putih kembali bicara, diakhiri tawa yang cukup garing.

Cukup lama mulut Kyuhyun terbuka sedikit, hingga seulas senyum tipis menggantikan keterkejutan sesaatnya tadi. Dipandangnya lekat si laki-laki berambut putih yang sekarang meletakkan kepala di atas meja —mulai tidur beralaskan buku tebal. Di telinganya tersumbat earphone, kaki kanannya di bawah mengetuk-ngetuk lantai beberapa kali.

"Namamu, siapa?" cicit Kyuhyun dengan suara yang teramat pelan. Tidak ada sahutan dari si laki-laki berambut putih meski udah sekian lama Kyuhyun menunggu. Ingin mengeluarkan suara lagi, Kyuhyun terlalu kaku untuk melakukannya. Dia masih canggung berinteraksi.

Akhirnya, pemuda itu menyambungkan earphone ke ponsel dan mendengarkan lagu "Lilium" yang merupakan satu-satunya lagu di ponselnya. Benar saja. Kyuhyun bisa dengan tenang duduk diam di kursinya.

 **[KiHyun]**

Belum terbiasa Kyuhyun bersekolah, berinteraksi dengan murid kelasnya, sekarang dia dihadapkan dengan kehidupan asrama. Ibu terlalu sibuk, begitu penuturan wanita pekerja itu. Ibu selalu takut membiarkan Kyuhyun sendiri di rumah. Ibu takut anak laki-lakinya menjadi "gila" seperti dulu lagi.

"Kamar kamu lantai empat nomor 37, tuan Cho. Saya wali asrama kamu. Selamat bergabung." Pria berkacamata berpakaian resmi tersenyum formal, di meja kerjanya terdapat papan nama bertuliskan "Kangta".

"Terima kasih, Kangta-nim." Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat, kemudian membungkuk sedikit, membawa tasnya, dan berjalan keluar ruangan Kangta tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi. Di luar sudah menunggu salah satu siswa yang bertugas mengantarkan dirinya ke asrama.

"Saya Jaejoong tingkat tiga dari kamar nomor satu, salam kenal." Ketika mereka beradu pandang, siswa yang ditugaskan mengantarkannya langsung memperkenalkan diri. Suaranya lembut namun juga tegas.

"Cho Kyuhyun tingkat satu di kamar 37." Balas Kyuhyun bersikap sopan meski agak susah disebabkan dirinya masih asing dengan orang lain.

"Baiklah, Kyuhyun. Sini saya saja yang membawa tas kamu." Kata Jaejoong ramah sembari mengulurkan tangan bermaksud menerima tas Kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Kyuhyun cepat dan semakin mengeratkan pegangan pada tasnya. Kyuhyun langsung merasa nyaman dengan Jaejoong, seniornya ini terlihat sangat lembut dan bersahaja, persis sesosok yang mengikutinya. Berjubah putih dan mengeluarkan aura bersahabat.

"Ada apa?" Jaejoong sedikit bingung melihat Kyuhyun beberapa kali tertangkap basah oleh dirinya tengah melihati ke punggung atau bagian belakangnya. Saat menoleh ke belakang, Jaejoong tidak menemukan apa pun. Sempat terpikir ada siswa yang menarik perhatian Kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum tipis.

Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk paham, tidak bertanya lebih lanjut karena pikirnya itu tidak sopan.

"Ini kamar 37, kamu masuk saja ke dalam." Terang Jaejoong.

Membungkuk kecil, Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
